Sins of The Father
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: Vikram Desai is alive and Danny's being pursued by the police for murder...Why? that's what everyone wants to find out. Did Danny really kill Regina? or even his aunt? Is he being framed by someone, and if so who? The one person who holds the key to the truth about everything is now back in Green Grove with a secret to the truth that may cause Danny the rest of his life...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twisted, or the character but I do own the plot for now enjoy and Review!

Chapter 1 - Old Nightmares Return

{Danny's POV:}

I was dreaming. Dreaming where I was back at eleven years old again, hanging out with Jo and Lacey again just like the good old days. Days which I knew could no longer be possible. I found myself back where it happened, back to where the entire five years of hell had started for me. I was back at Aunt Tara's house. The cold aunt, who even though she told my mother that she loved me, I knew deep down that she really didn't. I knew that she hated me. My dad was the same way. Although everyone assumed that I idolized my father, the truth was that I didn't. My father had abused me from a very early age without my mother ever knowing, and it never affected me as deeply as it did now. "Danny! could you come in and help me with the snacks?" Aunt Tara called. "Be right there!" I called back as I dodged up to the house. I quietly opened the door and when Aunt Tara saw me, She slapped me hard across the face. I stumbled through the door and nearly crashed into a nearby lamp. "What the hell are you thinking?!" She demanded. "You think I'm onto something? That I'm going to poision you or your friends? You know what, I just might do that, and watch you all suffer." I felt white-hot anger burn within me, and the next thing I saw made my blood run cold with terror. I saw my father Vikram standing in the doorway, holding a bright red jump rope in his hand. His brown eyes shone with anger, but the rest of the features in his face shone completle and utter calmness.

"D-" I started to say, but my father put a finger to his lips to silence me as he jumped behind Tara and strangled her to death. I gasped in horror and my eyes widdned in fear as I watched the color drain from my aunt's face as she gasped for breath. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she clawed at the rope around her neck frantically. "Vik...Why?" I heard her choke out as my father put the rope tighter around her neck. "Just shut the hell up." I heard him mutter. A few seconds passed, then the seconds slowly turned into minutes before my aunt finally stopped breathing, and my father placed her body on the ground of the kitchen before standing up and walking over to me. My eyes were still wide with terror as I met his, which were still full of anger. "W-why?" I stammered fearfully, as he got down on one knee. "Danny, you listen to me, and you listen good." He said firmly as he thrust the jump rope into my trembling hand. "Tell no one what you saw. If anyone asks what happened to Tara, you tell them that you did it." "Wh-why?" I stammered again, as my father got to his feet again and started to walk away. "Because if you tell anyone the truth, I'll hurt everyone you ever cared about. Including your mother."

{Green Grove Motel Room}

I gasped as I sat up. My body trembled with fear, and I began hyperventalating. "Dad, what the hell were you thinking?" I muttered to myself as I looked around and noticed that Jo was still right beside me. I felt her stir next to me as she sat up and looked over at me. "Danny, are you okay?" She asked sleepily. I shook my head, and as I drew in a deep trembling breath, I heard the sounds of police sirens drawing in all around us. "Come on, Danny we got to move." Jo said suddenly as she grabbed my hand, and we began running. We had to sneak past the motel staff, who didn't even know we were there because it had been Jo's Idea to sneak in for a cover, although I was against it. Once we were out of ear shot of the police and away from the motel, Jo suddenly gasped. "What?" I asked following her gaze to what she was looking at. "Danny, your father his body's not there anymore." She said as she looked over at me with her eyes wide.

"How the hell is that possible?" She asked in disbelief. "You hit him, and he fell over, he should be dead! What the hell is going on?!" "I don't know!" I cried out trying not to lose control over my emotions. "Danny-" Jo started, but I stopped her. "Jo, I can't go back to jail again. "I can't risk being away from my mother again. I was already away from her for five years." "Five years of spending hard time, when it wasn't even your fault Danny." Jo stated. "It doesn't matter," I said as I felt my voice threatening to break as I fought back tears. I felt Jo take a hold of my hands and our eyes met. "Nobody has to know what happened." She said slowly. "We'll remeber." I said softly. "I may have been framed for my aunt's murder and Regina's murder, but this is different Jo, I killed my father." "You don't know that Danny," She said. "His body is nowhere to be found so he could still be alive." "If that's true, then things could really get ugly for everyone." I said still fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. "Jo, I can't let you be a part of this. You have to go." Jo shook her head. "I can't Danny. I'm as much as a part of this as you are, I'm a whitness to what just happened with your father. We'll just go to my father and tell him that it was self defense if he asks." I shook my head. "No, I can't let you do that Jo." I said softly. "I'm sorry." "Danny-" Jo started, but I took off running. I ran without looking back.

Chapter 2 coming soon...What do you think so far? I just saw the season 2 premire and something didn't make sense to me. Why would Vikram murder his own sister then Regina and then frame Danny? I mean if he and Danny had a loving father-son relationship as they say they do, why in the hell wouldn't Vikram want to protect Danny instead of framing him? hopefully the answers will be revealed in next week's episode. Till then stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twisted, or the character but I do own the plot for now enjoy and Review!

Prevously on Twisted: "Danny, you listen to me, and you listen good." He said firmly as he thrust the jump rope into my trembling hand. "Tell no one what you saw. If anyone asks what happened to Tara, you tell them that you did it." "Wh-why?" I stammered again, as my father got to his feet again and started to walk away. "Because if you tell anyone the truth, I'll hurt everyone you ever cared about. Including your mother."

"How the hell is that possible?" She asked in disbelief. "You hit him, and he fell over, he should be dead! What the hell is going on?!" "I don't know!" I cried out trying not to lose control over my emotions. "Danny-" Jo started, but I stopped her. "Jo, I can't go back to jail again. "I can't risk being away from my mother again. I was already away from her for five years." "Five years of spending hard time, when it wasn't even your fault Danny." Jo stated. "It doesn't matter," I said as I felt my voice threatening to break as I fought back tears. I felt Jo take a hold of my hands and our eyes met. "Nobody has to know what happened." She said slowly. "We'll remember." I said softly.

Chapter 2 - Home Is Where the Hurt Is

{Jo's POV:}

As I looked over the cliff where Vikram's body had been still in shock, a sudden rustle coming from behind me made me whirl around in panic as I saw Vikram standing in front of me, with blood driping down the side of his face from where Danny hit him in the head, and his eyes were still deeply full of anger. "You are _really_ getting in the way of my buisness." He muttered angrily. "What buisness is that?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound brave even though I was shaking. I was already as nervious as I could be. My body began to tremble, and I felt sick to my stomach as I fought the overwelming urge not to throw up. "Give me the phone." He said firmly. I felt my body begining to shake. I felt paralyzed. I didn't know what to do.

His brown eyes were full of madness as he looked into mine. "Sociopaths don't care about anyone." I said trying to keep my voice as calm as I could. "Did you ever love Danny?" Vikram scoffed like he seemed offended. "Why kind of asshole question is that? of course I love him. He's my son." "Then why did you frame him?" I asked. "Why did you kill your sister and frame him for it? A real father would do whatever it took to protect his son. Not frame him for murder that took him away from his mother for five years." Vikram got close to me, and I immediatly backed up as far back as I could until I felt my heels reach the edge of the cliff and I looked over my shoulder in fear.

"Now then, I'm going to ask you one more time." Vikram said coldly. "Give me the phone." I gripped my phone tightly in my hand, and Vikram nodded. "Okay then, guess you'll just be another victim I'll be able to frame Danny for." I felt my heart skip a beat of terror as I braced myself for the impact, when I suddenly felt him push me to the ground away from the ledge. I gasped in horror as I felt his body over power me as he got ontop of me, pinning my arms and legs to the ground. I struggled and let out a scream of horror but he placed his hand over my mouth silencing my screams from hopefully being heard. "Shut up." He said firmly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hunting knife.

I flinched in horror as I saw the blade shimmer in the faint moonlight above our heads and silently pleaded to let me go, but instead he just smirked. A maniac smile full of no emotions. He was a true sociopath to the core. No regard for human emotions or cared about the consequences for taking a human life either, and Vikram had taken two lives already. Was I about to become his third victim? What would that mean for Danny? Would that mean that Danny wouldn't go to jail if this happened? would they execute him? I couldn't bare it if anything happened to Danny now. Not after he had been through since returning back.

My eyes widdened in horror as I saw Vikram drew the blade near my shirt and sliced it down the middle instantly cutting it open to reveal my bra and stomach. Then he slid the blade back into his pocket and unbuttoned my pants. Oh god no! I thought horrified. He's not going to kill me, he's going to rape me! I felt his hand caress me and istantly felt a wave of pain as he thrust himself into me. I tried to struggle against him but his body was too powerful. I cried out as another wave of pain jolted through me and tears began to burn in my eyes. "Don't worry Jo, I'm not going to kill you just yet." He said softly whispering in my ear as he thrust himself in me again. More pain shot through me and I bit down on my lower lip to keep from crying out in agony. Just then to my relief, I heard Danny's voice yell out, "Get away from her!"

I watched in fear as Danny crashed into Vikram forcing him away from me. Vikram pushed Danny nearly shoving him into a tree. "This is all your fault." He said firmly as he advanced toward Danny. "Danny!" I cried. I then watched as Danny once again picked up the same tree branch he had hit Vikram with the first time and swung it. Vikram cried out in pain as he fell. Hopefully this time for good. "Are you okay?" Danny asked as he got to his feet and went over to me just as I frantically tried to gather myself together.

I felt tears still streaming down my face, and my body shook with fear. "Danny...He...he tried to..." I tried to look him in the eyes but ended up sobbing as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a warm embracing hug. "Shh, it's okay Jo." He said soflty whispering in my ear. "He's gone now for good. He's not going to hurt you again."

Too be continued...Poor Jo :( Will She be okay? Will Danny ever find out the truth about why Vikram did what he did to him? Tune in for chapter 3 to find out more.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twisted, or the character but I do own the plot for now enjoy and Review!

Prevously on Twisted: "Now then, I'm going to ask you one more time." Vikram said coldly. "Give me the phone." I gripped my phone tightly in my hand, and Vikram nodded. "Okay then, guess you'll just be another victim I'll be able to frame Danny for." I felt my heart skip a beat of terror as I braced myself for the impact, when I suddenly felt him push me to the ground away from the ledge. I gasped in horror as I felt his body over power me as he got ontop of me, pinning my arms and legs to the ground. I struggled and let out a scream of horror but he placed his hand over my mouth silencing my screams from hopefully being heard. "Shut up." He said firmly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hunting knife.

I flinched in horror as I saw the blade shimmer in the faint moonlight above our heads and silently pleaded to let me go, but instead he just smirked. A maniac smile full of no emotions. He was a true sociopath to the core. No regard for human emotions or cared about the consequences for taking a human life either, and Vikram had taken two lives already. Was I about to become his third victim? What would that mean for Danny? Would that mean that Danny wouldn't go to jail if this happened? would they execute him? I couldn't bare it if anything happened to Danny now. Not after he had been through since returning back.

My eyes widdened in horror as I saw Vikram drew the blade near my shirt and sliced it down the middle instantly cutting it open to reveal my bra and stomach. Then he slid the blade back into his pocket and unbuttoned my pants. Oh god no! I thought horrified. He's not going to kill me, he's going to rape me! I felt his hand caress me and istantly felt a wave of pain as he thrust himself into me. I tried to struggle against him but his body was too powerful. I cried out as another wave of pain jolted through me and tears began to burn in my eyes. "Don't worry Jo, I'm not going to kill you just yet." He said softly whispering in my ear as he thrust himself in me again. More pain shot through me and I bit down on my lower lip to keep from crying out in agony. Just then to my relief, I heard Danny's voice yell out, "Get away from her!"

I watched in fear as Danny crashed into Vikram forcing him away from me. Vikram pushed Danny nearly shoving him into a tree. "This is all your fault." He said firmly as he advanced toward Danny. "Danny!" I cried. I then watched as Danny once again picked up the same tree branch he had hit Vikram with the first time and swung it. Vikram cried out in pain as he fell. Hopefully this time for good. "Are you okay?" Danny asked as he got to his feet and went over to me just as I frantically tried to gather myself together.

I felt tears still streaming down my face, and my body shook with fear. "Danny...He...he tried to..." I tried to look him in the eyes but ended up sobbing as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a warm embracing hug. "Shh, it's okay Jo." He said soflty whispering in my ear. "He's gone now for good. He's not going to hurt you again."

Chapter 3 - Nightmares and a guilty conscious

{Jo's POV}

_I was in the woods again running for my life. My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to catch my breath. I tried not to look over my shoulder to see his face as I kept on running trying to catch up with Danny. "Danny!" I called out as my voice echoed all around me. "Wait up!" My eyes widdened as I suddnely saw Danny dissappear from my sight and I was suddnely alone. I sucked in a deep shaky breath as I looked around in alarm. "Danny!" I called as my voice echoed again. Suddenly I felt myself trip over something hard and I saw the swirling ground rushing to meet me._

_I closed my eyes as I braced myself to feel the pain and then I felt myself being pined down. My arms and legs wouldn't budge as I saw the silver glow of the hunting knife." No!" I cried out as my voice echoed. "Not Again!" the blade came near my shirt_ and _sliced it down the middle instantly cutting it open to reveal my bra and stomach. "God No! Please! Not again!" I screamed. I sucked in another deep shaky breath and my body trembled as I felt him unbutton my pants and the pain started again as I felt him thrust himself into me. _

_I tried to struggle against him but his body was too powerful. I cried out as another wave of pain jolted through me and tears began to burn in my eyes. "Don't worry Jo, I'm not going to kill you just yet." He said softly whispering in my ear as he thrust himself in me again. More pain shot through me and I bit down on my lower lip to keep from crying out in agony. "Stop!" I begged as the tears streamed from my eyes. "Please! S-stop!" I sobbed as I felt myself breaking down. More pain shot through me as I continued to cry and my body trembled. I was powerless to do anything and I was alone. Alone with no one to stop Vikram from hurting me._

Suddenly my cellphone rang out in my hand and it shot waves of vibes down my arm and I suddenly sat up breathing heavily as my heart pounded in my chest. My breathing came out in large gulps as I realized with a shaky breath of fear that it was just a nightmare. A nightmare that felt terribly real. I immediatly felt sick to my stomach as a bout of nautiousness hit me like a sledge hammer and I leapt out of bed with my cellphone still in my hand like glue as I raced to the bathroom and immediatly heaved over the toilet.

My cellphone rang in my hand again and I finally answered it after several seconds as I tried to calm down my racing stomach to stop myself from throwing up again. "Jo? are you okay? I've been trying to reach you all morning," I let out a shaky breath full of relief when I realised that it was Danny and not Rico. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer him for at least several moments as I fought down another wave of nausia. "Jo? are you stil there?" Danny asked.

"I-I'm fine." I said finally after several moments as I fought down another wave of nausia as my stomach felt tangled like huge knots. "Are you sure?" Danny asked urgently. "Yeah, no I'm great." I said hating myself for lying. "I'll come and meet you soon." I hung up with Danny and heaved into the toilet again as I threw up again.

Danny's POV:

I hung up with Jo and immediatly felt like something was wrong._ I can't keep doing this. _I thought. _My dad. My own father raped my best friend. What if something's wrong with her? What if Jo will never be the same again now because of this? I have to tell someone for her sake. Even if it means confessing to everything my dad put me through for the last five years. I can't keep silent anymore. Not at the expense of Jo's health. _

Too be continued... Will Danny finally come clean and tell everyone what Vikram put him through for the last five years? Will Jo be okay? Stay tuned for Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twisted, or the character but I do own the plot for now enjoy and Review!

Prevously on Twisted: _"Stop!" I begged as the tears streamed from my eyes. "Please! S-stop!" I sobbed as I felt myself breaking down. More pain shot through me as I continued to cry and my body trembled. I was powerless to do anything and I was alone. Alone with no one to stop Vikram from hurting me._

Suddenly my cellphone rang out in my hand and it shot waves of vibes down my arm and I suddenly sat up breathing heavily as my heart pounded in my chest. My breathing came out in large gulps as I realized with a shaky breath of fear that it was just a nightmare. A nightmare that felt terribly real. I immediatly felt sick to my stomach as a bout of nautiousness hit me like a sledge hammer and I leapt out of bed with my cellphone still in my hand like glue as I raced to the bathroom and immediatly heaved over the toilet.

My cellphone rang in my hand again and I finally answered it after several seconds as I tried to calm down my racing stomach to stop myself from throwing up again. "Jo? are you okay? I've been trying to reach you all morning," I let out a shaky breath full of relief when I realised that it was Danny and not Rico. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer him for at least several moments as I fought down another wave of nausia. "Jo? are you stil there?" Danny asked.

"I-I'm fine." I said finally after several moments as I fought down another wave of nausia as my stomach felt tangled like huge knots. "Are you sure?" Danny asked urgently. "Yeah, no I'm great." I said hating myself for lying. "I'll come and meet you soon." I hung up with Danny and heaved into the toilet again as I threw up again.

I hung up with Jo and immediatly felt like something was wrong._ I can't keep doing this. _I thought. _My dad. My own father raped my best friend. What if something's wrong with her? What if Jo will never be the same again now because of this? I have to tell someone for her sake. Even if it means confessing to everything my dad put me through for the last five years. I can't keep silent anymore. Not at the expense of Jo's health. _

Chapter 4 - Vikram's Dead

{Jo's POV}

I went downstairs as calmly as I could as I fought another wave of nausia. "Jo, sweetheart are you okay?" Mom asked as her blue eyes filled with concern. I nodded, "Yeah mom, I'm fine." I said lying through my teeth. "Do you want a ride to school then?" Mom asked. "I cna give you a lift if you need it." "No thanks mom," I said shaking my head, "I'm going to catch a ride with Rico's mom." I said once again hating myself for lying. I heard a honk coming from outside and pretended that it was Rico's mom and said, "Bye mom I'll see you later!" I then made my way out of the house before my mom could say anything back and immediatly dashed into the woods as fast as I could.

As I made my way to into the woods, my mind flashed back to my nightmare and I stopped. I felt my stomach twist and turn as I tried to catch my breath and immediatly I fought down the urge to throw up as I felt tears springing to my eyes. _Why me? _I thought as I tried to hold in my tears. _What have I done to deserve this kind of torment? _

{Danny's POV}

I let out a sigh and as I finally caught a glimpse of Jo, my heart sank in my chest. She really did not look good at all. "Hi," She said as she saw me. "Jo, what's wrong?" I asked as she gently sat down on a nearby tree stump. "Nothing." She said quickly obviosuly ignoring how concerned I was for her. "I'm fine." "No your not." I said as I sat down on the stump beside her. "Jo, your really pale and you look like you've been crying." "Danny, I'm fine." She said stubbornly. "Just drop it." "I can't Jo." I said firmly. "It's my fault that this is happening to you, so please just tell me what's wrong." "I said just drop it!" Jo suddenly yelled out as she suddenly got up from the stump and ran over behind a tree and upchucked. I watched with horror in my eyes and knew immediatly that something was seriously wrong.

"Jo," I started as I suddenly heard her sobbing. I walked up behind her and gently placed my arms around her shoulders. "Jo, I am so sorry." I said gently. "This is all my fault. I should've never listened to my father in the first place." Jo shook her head and said as she cried, "It's my fault Danny. I'm the one that went with you even though you told me not to. If anyone's to blame it's me." I pulled Jo gently into an ebracing hug as she continued to cry and said softly. "Please tell me what's wrong." "I think I might be p-pregnant." Jo sobbed. My eyes widdened in both fear and fury. I was beyond furious but also fearful at the same time. _How could my father do this?_ _How could he do such a horrible thing especially to one of my best friends?_

{Kyle's POV}

I sat at the desk in my office rummaging through paperwork when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said not even bothering to look up from my desk. "Sir, they've found her." I heard my partner Eddie's voice and I looked up at him. "Found who?" I asked. "Vikram." Eddie replied. "He's dead." I slowly stood up from the chair as I somehow felt a sense of relief. "How?" I asked. "An apparent car crash." Eddie said as he reached out and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "There's more that you need to hear chief." He said as I felt my phone vibrant. "I just sent you a copy of a voicemail we found on Vikram's cell phone." I pulled my phone out and hit the message. _Vikram, where are you? I cna't keep doing this anymore, you need to cme clean about everything. _I felt my eyes widden in a state of shock. "I couldn't believe it. It was my wife's voice on the voicemail. She knew about Vikram being alive! Whas she also responsible for his death too?

_{PAGE BREAK TIME!}_

{Jo's POV}

By the time I got home, I walked in and saw dad talking to mom, who seemed really upset. "I need you to come down to the station and report this." I heard Dad firmly. "Kyle, I can't." Mom said as I tears gleaming in her eyes. "Then just admit it Tess!" Dad finally yelled out making me jump. I had never heard dad yell like that before, escpecially at mom. "What's going on?" I asked trying to cut in the middle of their conversation, but dad gave me a stern look. "Go to your room Jo." He said firmly. "Dad, what's going on?" I tried to ask, but dad's face went from being stern to extremley pissed off. "I said go to your room." He said angrily while trying to keep it as sternly as possible. "Now!" I did as Dad said as I headed up the stairs and as I did, I heard dad raise his voice again. "Admit it Tess, did you have an involvment with Vikram, knowing how desperate I was to find him and aresst him?!" "It's not what you think Kyle." Mom said as she sounded closle to breaking down. "They found him." dad said firmly. "They found Vikram's body Tess. He's dead." I felt my heart hammer inside my chest and I immediatly ran into my room to text Danny.

Too be continued... Just watched the promo for next week's episode and I got an idea in my head for chapter 5 so hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and stay tuned for more drama.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twisted, or the character but I do own the plot for now enjoy and Review!

Prevously on Twisted: "Jo," I started as I suddenly heard her sobbing. I walked up behind her and gently placed my arms around her shoulders. "Jo, I am so sorry." I said gently. "This is all my fault. I should've never listened to my father in the first place." Jo shook her head and said as she cried, "It's my fault Danny. I'm the one that went with you even though you told me not to. If anyone's to blame it's me." I pulled Jo gently into an ebracing hug as she continued to cry and said softly. "Please tell me what's wrong." "I think I might be p-pregnant." Jo sobbed. My eyes widdened in both fear and fury. I was beyond furious but also fearful at the same time. _How could my father do this?_ _How could he do such a horrible thing especially to one of my best friends?_

I sat at the desk in my office rummaging through paperwork when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said not even bothering to look up from my desk. "Sir, they've found her." I heard my partner Eddie's voice and I looked up at him. "Found who?" I asked. "Vikram." Eddie replied. "He's dead." I slowly stood up from the chair as I somehow felt a sense of relief. "How?" I asked. "An apparent car crash." Eddie said as he reached out and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "There's more that you need to hear chief." He said as I felt my phone vibrant. "I just sent you a copy of a voicemail we found on Vikram's cell phone." I pulled my phone out and hit the message. _Vikram, where are you? I can't keep doing this anymore, you need to come clean about everything. _I felt my eyes widden in a state of shock. "I couldn't believe it. It was my wife's voice on the voicemail. She knew about Vikram being alive! Whas she also responsible for his death too?

By the time I got home, I walked in and saw dad talking to mom, who seemed really upset. "I need you to come down to the station and report this." I heard Dad firmly. "Kyle, I can't." Mom said as I tears gleaming in her eyes. "Then just admit it Tess!" Dad finally yelled out making me jump. I had never heard dad yell like that before, escpecially at mom. "What's going on?" I asked trying to cut in the middle of their conversation, but dad gave me a stern look. "Go to your room Jo." He said firmly. "Dad, what's going on?" I tried to ask, but dad's face went from being stern to extremley pissed off. "I said go to your room." He said angrily while trying to keep it as sternly as possible. "Now!" I did as Dad said as I headed up the stairs and as I did, I heard dad raise his voice again. "Admit it Tess, did you have an involvment with Vikram, knowing how desperate I was to find him and aresst him?!" "It's not what you think Kyle." Mom said as she sounded closle to breaking down. "They found him." dad said firmly. "They found Vikram's body Tess. He's dead." I felt my heart hammer inside my chest and I immediatly ran into my room to text Danny.

Author's Note: For those of who are dying to find out what happen's next in the show, here is my own little twist on it so hope you enjoy! (P.S. In order to speed things up, this chapter is after everyone finds out about Danny's innocence in Regina's murder and takes place after tonight's episode ended called Danny Indemnity. For those of you who haven't seen the episode yet, I appolgise for the spoiler alerts I am about to place in the story. Enjoy!)

Chapter 5 - The Son Also Falls

{Danny's POV}

"I know you know mom." I said hoping to get her to confesse. "I know you know that I killed Dad." "Danny, I honestly don't..." Mom stopped and looked at with concern. "Honey, is this what's been bothering you?" She asked as she tried to pull me into a hug but I pulled away from her. "I went to see him, to ask him about some stuff." I said trying to recount what had happened. "Jo was with me, and there was a huge fight. Dad was going to hurt us. He chased Jo through the woods and I followed to protect her. The next thing I know there's a tree branch in my hand and dad's body is lying in a large ditch."

"Danny..." Mom began but I pulled away again. "You didn't know." I said staring at her with wide eyes. "Danny, wait a minute," mom said. "Honey, please don't run again." She said as she hugged me. "It's okay. I'm glad you finally told me what's been bothering you." I hugged her back, and suddenly I let out a sharp gasp as I suddenly saw my father standing behind my mother with a bleeding cut over his left eye with a malicous grin on his face. "Boo." I heard him say and my heart hammered in my chest as I pulled away from my mother. "Danny, honey what is it?" Mom asked suddenly worried. "What's wrong?" When I looked at the same place where I had seen dad he was gone. What the hell was going on? Was it because of the guilt that I was somehow seeing his ghost now? What was happening?

I turned away from my mom as I ran a hand through my hair, and tried to keep my face as calm as I could, but when I looked back again, there was again still standing behind my mother with an evil look in his eyes. I drew in a deep breath and headed towards the front door. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mom asked as I replied with yet another lie. "I just realised that I have to meet Lacey for something. I'll be back soon." I got in the car that Jack had helped me fix up and turned the engine. As soon as the engine sprang to life I began to pull out of the driveway and headed down the road. "What the hell is happening to me?" I muttered to myself. "I don't want anything to do with him, and after everything he put me through, he leaves me ten million dollors? What the hell was he thinking?"

I drove to Lacey's house to explain everythig to her about what had happened, but yet I still remained quiet unsure of how to break to her gently. "Danny, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." She said with a look of concern in her eyes. "I killed him." I finally said turning to look at her. "I killed my dad." For a moment Lacey was quiet, and a feeling of guilt coursed through me as I turned away from her, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, then I felt her lips lock onto mine. "What happened Danny?" She asked as she pulled away from me, but still had me in a hug. Just as I was about to tell her, I saw dad again, except this time I saw him with the same hunting knife he had used against Jo, but this time he had pointed toward Lacey's back like he was about to stab her.

I gasped as I pulled away from Lacey, who looked at me shocked. "Danny, what's wrong?" She asked. "Are you okay?" "I- I got to go." I said quickly as I turned away from her. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I got back into the car and felt a surge of anger mixted with guilt flow through me. "Why are you doing this to me?!" I yelled and immediatly felt stupid for yelling at nothing but it felt good at the same time. "Why are you doing this to me dad? haven't I suffered enough?!" I turned the engine and pulled out onto the road again.

Suddenly I looked over toward the passanger side of the car and there he was yet again. Still bleeding from his head, as he looked over toward me. "It's over son." He said with malicous grin. "If I have to fall then you have to fall with me." I looked ahead in front of me and felt my eyes widden as I suddnely lost control over the car, which began to skid off the road. "Nooo!" I cried out as the last thing I saw was a large white fence coming toward me before everything went black.

Hope you enjoyed this little sneak peek of next tuesday's episode. Hope that Danny comes out of this okay. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twisted, or the character but I do own the plot for now enjoy and Review!

Prevously on Twisted: "Boo." I heard him say and my heart hammered in my chest as I pulled away from my mother. "Danny, honey what is it?" Mom asked suddenly worried. "What's wrong?" When I looked at the same place where I had seen dad he was gone. What the hell was going on? Was it because of the guilt that I was somehow seeing his ghost now? What was happening?

I turned away from my mom as I ran a hand through my hair, and tried to keep my face as calm as I could, but when I looked back again, there was again still standing behind my mother with an evil look in his eyes. I drew in a deep breath and headed towards the front door. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mom asked as I replied with yet another lie. "I just realised that I have to meet Lacey for something. I'll be back soon." I got in the car that Jack had helped me fix up and turned the engine. As soon as the engine sprang to life I began to pull out of the driveway and headed down the road. "What the hell is happening to me?" I muttered to myself. "I don't want anything to do with him, and after everything he put me through, he leaves me ten million dollors? What the hell was he thinking?"

"Danny, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." She said with a look of concern in her eyes. "I killed him." I finally said turning to look at her. "I killed my dad." For a moment Lacey was quiet, and a feeling of guilt coursed through me as I turned away from her, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, then I felt her lips lock onto mine. "What happened Danny?" She asked as she pulled away from me, but still had me in a hug. Just as I was about to tell her, I saw dad again, except this time I saw him with the same hunting knife he had used against Jo, but this time he had pointed toward Lacey's back like he was about to stab her.

I gasped as I pulled away from Lacey, who looked at me shocked. "Danny, what's wrong?" She asked. "Are you okay?" "I- I got to go." I said quickly as I turned away from her. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I got back into the car and felt a surge of anger mixted with guilt flow through me. "Why are you doing this to me?!" I yelled and immediatly felt stupid for yelling at nothing but it felt good at the same time. "Why are you doing this to me dad? haven't I suffered enough?!" I turned the engine and pulled out onto the road again.

Suddenly I looked over toward the passanger side of the car and there he was yet again. Still bleeding from his head, as he looked over toward me. "It's over son." He said with malicous grin. "If I have to fall then you have to fall with me." I looked ahead in front of me and felt my eyes widden as I suddnely lost control over the car, which began to skid off the road. "Nooo!" I cried out as the last thing I saw was a large white fence coming toward me before everything went black.

Chapter 6 - A Tale of Fear

{Jo's POV}

I felt a sickening feeling course through my stomach and immediatly knew that something was wrong. In a flash I pulled out my phone from my pocket and my fingers shook nerviously as I pressed Danny's number and nearly jumped as it rang. It rang once, then twice, then three times. Finally his answering machine picked up, and rather then leaving a message, I sighed and hung up. "Miss me?" I turned and gasped in fear as I saw Vikram standing in the window of my bedroom, with a bleeding cut running down his face. "H-how d-did you-" I cut myself off as I felt the rush of wind suddenly leave my lungs as I struggled to breathe. "Don't worry dear, I'm not alive." He said as he drew closer to me. I gasped in fear as I moved to the wall of the room, still clutching my cellphone in my hand just like before, only this time I felt trapped with no way to run.

I gasped again as I felt his face closer to mine, and I began to panic. _Danny._ I thought. _Something's not right._ Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the room, and I blinked in shock as I heard my mom's voice through the door. "Jo? Honey are you okay?" I shut my eyes for a second and when I opened them up again, Vikram was gone. "I'm okay mom," I called back through the door as I breathed in a huge sigh of relief. I heard my mom's footsteps go down the hall and descend down the stairs as I drew in a deep breath. I lifted my hand that still held my cellphone and decided to try Danny's number again.

Again, the line rang once, then twice, then three times. Finally his answering machine picked up again, and just as I was about to leave a message for him to call me back, I felt a huge knot in my stomach so tight and so painful that I couldn't breathe. I clutched my stomach and fell to my knees gasping in terror and pain trying to catch my breath. Something was wrong. Deffinatly wrong. "Mom!" I screamed still gasping in pain as I rocked back and forth on my knees. I heard the door of my room open up and my mom's footsteps coming toward me. "Jo? honey what is it?" She asked, her voice racked with concern. "Mom, something's not right." I gasped in pain. "I feel like someone kicked me in my stomach, it really hurts." "I'm going to call your father and we're going to take you to the hospital." mom replied as I heard her voice breaking in fear and concern.

_{PAGE BREAK TIME!}_

Danny's POV:

"almost done here Mr. Desai." Said the doctor as he finished up the last of the stitches above my right eye. I winced slightly as I felt the needle stretching across my skin. "Danny!" I heard Lacey's voice as she ran over to me and hugged me as the doctor finished stitching me up. "Oh my god what happened?" Lacey cried in conceren. "Are you okay?" "I nodded as I got up from the bed and said, "Yeah, I just got into a little accident with my car no big deal." "Well what did the doctor say?" she asked. "No major injuries," I explained. "Just a cut that needed some stitches, a few bruised ribs and a mild concussion."

"So, are they going to release you?" she asked as I saw tears glimmering in her brown eyes. Just then I caught sight of Jo's dad walking down the hall, and my heart sank with concern. Lacey must have seen him too, because she headed down to him. ""Lacey, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. "Did Jo call you?" Lacey shook her head just as I walked up behind her. "What happened Danny?" Mr. Masterson asked noticing the cut above my right eye. "Nothing major, just got into a little car accident." I replied quickly. "What are you doing here sir?" "Jo's mother and I brought her in here, apparently her stomach's been bothering her."

I felt a twinge of guilt hit me as I let out a sharp gasp. "Where is she?" I asked. "What room is she in?" "She's still in the emergency room." Mr. Masterson said. "We just brought her in here about an hour ago." With that being said, I headed down the hall toward the emergency room department, just as I heard Lacey's voice calling me. "Danny, wait! What's going on? Do you know what's going on with Jo?"

I didn't answer her for a minute unable to tell her the truth about what happened, but yet I knew that If I didn't tell her, that she would be super pissed off at me. Still, I knew what I had to do for her sake. "I'll explain everything as soon as I can." I promised. "Right now, I have to make sure Jo's alright. I'll be back." I felt another twinge of guilt pass through me as I left Lacey and immediatly felt horrible about not telling her the truth, but it wasn't just my secret anymore, it was Jo's too.

I made it down to the emergency room wing and immediatly caught sight of Jo's curly blonde hair as I entered the room. I saw her lying down in a bed, with an IV drip sticking out of her arm. She turned groggily toward me as she smiled. "Danny what-" She cut herself off as she saw the cut above my eye as I quickly said, "Don't ask, car crash." "Car crash?" Jo repeated in shock and disbelief. "Are you okay? What happened?" "It's a long story." I replied as I pulled up a seat next to the bed. "How are you? did the doctor say anything to you yet? what happened?"

"I had a hallucination." Jo said drawing in a deep breath. "I saw your dad." She said softly. Just then a middle-aged doctor with sleek back brown hair and green eyes walked in and Jo cleared her throat nervously, hoping that he didn't hear our conversation. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jamison." He said as he introduced himself. Jo introduced herself as she began to explain what had happened with her, and the doctor went over a series of questions before finally he said, "Well, we'll run some tests and hopefully we'll figure out what the problem is."

Jo nodded in response as doctor Jamison left the room. "Danny, what are we going to do?" She asked as her eyes lit up with tears. "What if the tests come back revealing that I'm pregnant?" "It's going to be okay Jo." I said soflty as I grabbed her hand and held it. "We'll get through this."

_{PAGE BREAK TIME!}_

After what seemed like several hours, I heard footsteps enter the room, and saw doctor Jamison holding a chart in his hand. I nudged Jo gently who had fallen asleep not that long ago and she groggily awoke. "I have some good news for you Miss. Masterson." He said beaming a smile, and immediatly I saw Jo shake with fear. "Please don't let it be what I think it is." I heard her whisper to herself over and over, just as Doctor Jamison looked over the chart in his hands. "We ran your blood work, and the test results showed a postive match that your pregnant." I saw Jo suck in a breath as her body began to shake with fear and panic crossed her face. "No." She muttered to herself.

"However, that is not all the news I came to give you." he said suddenly as I turned my eyes toward him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" "No, it's not that Mr. Desai." Doctor Jamison said carefully as I saw his green eyes fall onto Jo. "Miss. Masterson, were you sexually assulted before this?" He asked as I got up from my chair and immediatly felt like hitting him, but Jo's eyes turned on me and she quietly whispered, "Danny don't."

Jo then turned back to doctor Jamison, but didn't say anything, just as he replied, "According to your blood work, we discovered that you had been raped viciously by someone and that it may end up costing your future as a mother." he explained. "What does that mean exactly?" Jo asked as her voice shook with fear. "It means that aside from the child that's already inside you, that child may be the only child you will be able to have. According to the test results, we also discovered that you may never be able to have children again." I sighed deeply as I let my head fall into my hands as an overwelming crushing guilt flowed through me._ It's all my fault. _I thought in fear feeling tears coming to my eyes._ I couldn't stop him in time. I couldn't stop him in time from hurting my best friend._

Too be continued...Poor Jo :( Hope everything works out for her. What's her parent's going to say when they find out the truth? Then again, will Jo or Danny ever tell anyone what really happend? stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twisted, or the character but I do own the plot for now enjoy and Review!

Prevously on Twisted: I felt a sickening feeling course through my stomach and immediatly knew that something was wrong. In a flash I pulled out my phone from my pocket and my fingers shook nerviously as I pressed Danny's number and nearly jumped as it rang. It rang once, then twice, then three times. Finally his answering machine picked up, and rather then leaving a message, I sighed and hung up. "Miss me?" I turned and gasped in fear as I saw Vikram standing in the window of my bedroom, with a bleeding cut running down his face. "H-how d-did you-" I cut myself off as I felt the rush of wind suddenly leave my lungs as I struggled to breathe. "Don't worry dear, I'm not alive." He said as he drew closer to me. I gasped in fear as I moved to the wall of the room, still clutching my cellphone in my hand just like before, only this time I felt trapped with no way to run.

I gasped again as I felt his face closer to mine, and I began to panic. _Danny._ I thought. _Something's not right._ Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the room, and I blinked in shock as I heard my mom's voice through the door. "Jo? Honey are you okay?" I shut my eyes for a second and when I opened them up again, Vikram was gone. "I'm okay mom," I called back through the door as I breathed in a huge sigh of relief. I heard my mom's footsteps go down the hall and descend down the stairs as I drew in a deep breath. I lifted my hand that still held my cellphone and decided to try Danny's number again.

Again, the line rang once, then twice, then three times. Finally his answering machine picked up again, and just as I was about to leave a message for him to call me back, I felt a huge knot in my stomach so tight and so painful that I couldn't breathe. I clutched my stomach and fell to my knees gasping in terror and pain trying to catch my breath. Something was wrong. Deffinatly wrong. "Mom!" I screamed still gasping in pain as I rocked back and forth on my knees. I heard the door of my room open up and my mom's footsteps coming toward me. "Jo? honey what is it?" She asked, her voice racked with concern. "Mom, something's not right." I gasped in pain. "I feel like someone kicked me in my stomach, it really hurts." "I'm going to call your father and we're going to take you to the hospital." mom replied as I heard her voice breaking in fear and concern.

"almost done here Mr. Desai." Said the doctor as he finished up the last of the stitches above my right eye. I winced slightly as I felt the needle stretching across my skin. "Danny!" I heard Lacey's voice as she ran over to me and hugged me as the doctor finished stitching me up. "Oh my god what happened?" Lacey cried in conceren. "Are you okay?" "I nodded as I got up from the bed and said, "Yeah, I just got into a little accident with my car no big deal." "Well what did the doctor say?" she asked. "No major injuries," I explained. "Just a cut that needed some stitches, a few bruised ribs and a mild concussion."

"So, are they going to release you?" she asked as I saw tears glimmering in her brown eyes. Just then I caught sight of Jo's dad walking down the hall, and my heart sank with concern. Lacey must have seen him too, because she headed down to him. ""Lacey, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. "Did Jo call you?" Lacey shook her head just as I walked up behind her. "What happened Danny?" Mr. Masterson asked noticing the cut above my right eye. "Nothing major, just got into a little car accident." I replied quickly. "What are you doing here sir?" "Jo's mother and I brought her in here, apparently her stomach's been bothering her."

I felt a twinge of guilt hit me as I let out a sharp gasp. "Where is she?" I asked. "What room is she in?" "She's still in the emergency room." Mr. Masterson said. "We just brought her in here about an hour ago." With that being said, I headed down the hall toward the emergency room department, just as I heard Lacey's voice calling me. "Danny, wait! What's going on? Do you know what's going on with Jo?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jamison." He said as he introduced himself. Jo introduced herself as she began to explain what had happened with her, and the doctor went over a series of questions before finally he said, "Well, we'll run some tests and hopefully we'll figure out what the problem is."

"We ran your blood work, and the test results showed a postive match that your pregnant." I saw Jo suck in a breath as her body began to shake with fear and panic crossed her face. "No." She muttered to herself.

"However, that is not all the news I came to give you." he said suddenly as I turned my eyes toward him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" "No, it's not that Mr. Desai." Dr. Jamison said carefully as I saw his green eyes fall onto Jo. "Miss. Masterson, were you sexually assulted before this?" He asked as I got up from my chair and immediatly felt like hitting him, but Jo's eyes turned on me and she quietly whispered, "Danny don't."

Jo then turned back to doctor Jamison, but didn't say anything, just as he replied, "According to your blood work, we discovered that you had been raped viciously by someone and that it may end up costing your future as a mother." he explained. "What does that mean exactly?" Jo asked as her voice shook with fear. "It means that aside from the child that's already inside you, that child may be the only child you will be able to have. According to the test results, we also discovered that you may never be able to have children again." I sighed deeply as I let my head fall into my hands as an overwelming crushing guilt flowed through me._ It's all my fault. _I thought in fear feeling tears coming to my eyes._ I couldn't stop him in time. I couldn't stop him in time from hurting my best friend._

Chapter 7 - What Happens Now?

{Jo's POV}

I don't remember when I had drifted off to sleep. All I remember was my eyes feeling extremley heavy from the medication they were giving me through my IV. "Please Doctor Jamison, please don't say anything to my parents." I remembered telling the doctor. "I really want to break the news to them in person." Doctor Jamison nodded and smiled. "Okay," He said softly. "I won't say anything to your parents Miss Masterson." I remembered watching as he left the room before saying, "Congratgulations."

as I dreamt, It felt so real that for a split second I really felt like I was still awake. I remembered looking toward the door, especting to see my parents walking into the room, only to my complete horror it was Vikram. "Oh god." I whispered to myself. "This is not happening. Not again." "Hello Jo." He said as his dark eyes flashed. "I heard good news. Your going to be a mom." "Go to hell you sick bastard!" I yelled out angrilly then froze as he placed his hand around my arm as he sat down on the bed beside me. "Now is that anyway to speak to the father of your child like that?" He asked as his hand moved slowly down my arm, and then toward my stomach. I was panicking too bad to try and even speak or to call for help as I felt tears springing to my eyes and I felt my breath catch in my throat making it dificult to breathe.

"Don't try to scream now Jo." Vikram said soflty as he moved closer toward me. He brushed the blankets that were covering my legs away from me and my body shook with fear as he proceeded to climb onto op me. _No! _I thought horrified. _Not again! _I was paralizyed with fear, that I couldn't even press the nurses's button for help. "D-danny..." I shuddered his name out before I felt Vikram's breath on my neck which made me shiver in fear harder.

"D-danny..." I tried again this time slightly more louder and more confidently before I felt Vikram beginning to go into me as my eyes widdened in fear. "No!" I cried out. "Please not that! not again!" "Don't worry Jo, this won't take very long at all." He said softly as his dark eyes flashed again. "DANNY!" I finally screamed as a burst of white hot pain shot through me and I shot myself awake breathing heavily and clutching my stomach.

{PAGE BREAK TIME!}

{Danny's POV}

"Jo? Jo, are you okay?" I asked concerned as I wrapped my arms around her as I felt her bury her face into my shoulder sobbing and breathing heavily at the same time frantically. "Shh, it's okay." I said softly trying to soothe her. "It's okay, just breathe." "Danny, I saw him again!" She cried out as tears streamed down from her blue eyes. "Shh, calm down." I said softly as I stroked my hand through her blonde curls. "What happened?" "I saw him again." She said still sobbing. "In my dream. He was going to hurt me again, he was going to hurt the baby."

"Shh, it's okay now he can't hurt you anymore." I said softly. "I'm here now. okay? I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again." "Danny, I'm so scared." She said taking in a shuddering breath as she treid to pull herself together. "Don't worry." I said softly. "Like I said, I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again." "So what happens now Danny?" she asked soflty as she leaned her head against my shoulder as I sat down on the hospital bed beside her. "Jo, You can't keep quiet about this anymore." I said softly after a moment of silence. "Danny, No!" She cried out suddenly pulling away from me. "I cant!" "Jo, you don't have a choice anymore," I said as gently as I could to try and calm her down. "Your not ready to be a mother yet."

"Danny, I cant tell them!" She cried. "If I tell them, then that means I'll have to confess to everything, which means you will too!" "Fine." I said still trying to remain calm and not get upset. "If that's what it takes to keep you safe, then I'll explain everything to your dad about what's been going on." Jo drew in a sharp intake of breath as she calmed herself. "Do you think he could still be out there?" She asked softly.

I shook my head. "No. He's gone for good this time. I know it." "But then how do you explain the fact that the body was moved?" she asked. "I mean Danny, if he really is dead, then where is his body? how come it wasn't at the Ravine where we left it?" I shook my head. "I don't know." I said soflty. "Maybe we weren't there that night alone like we thought we were." "So you mean somebody moved the body to help us?" Jo asked. "Who would do that?" "I don't know." I said softly. "It could've been anyone. including our mothers."

Too be continued... Dum! Dum! Dum! that's all for now folks :) Will Jo be able to tell her secret to her parents, and what happens when someone from Danny's past makes a shocking return to Green Grove? All answers and more will be revealed in the next upcoming chapters so please stay tuned for more. Chapter 8 is coming soon hope you enjoyed and please review. If you anything negative to say do not bother to respond thank you!


End file.
